


A Spark

by uumea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumea/pseuds/uumea
Summary: Something interesting needed to happen or he might actually go insane.





	

Looking back, Victor's life could roughly be divided into three parts. 

Firstly, hard work. Bruised knees and elbows, frustration, tears, uncertainty. 

Then, suddenly, fame, and with that, the second phase – excitement. Touring the world, millions of adoring fans screaming his name and crying for his attention. Casual hook-ups, alcohol, fun. Bronze and silver and eventually, gold. So much gold. Ridiculous amounts of gold.

And thus came the boredom. 

The world, of course, was still under his spell. They kept receiving his dated choreographies with the same fiery enthusiasm as they did when he won his first Grand Prix Final. And why wouldn't they? He was Victor Nikiforov. That in itself should have been exciting. 

But it wasn't.

He was so bored. There were no surprises anywhere, he kept on landing the same quads perfectly, choosing the perfect song and delivering the perfect routine. Something interesting needed to happen or he might actually go insane. 

That something came sooner than expected and it arrived in the form of a completely wasted and completely adorable Japanese man.

Victor had, of course, known of Yuuri Katsuki's existence as he liked to be aware of all of his competitors. He had noted his average height and looks in a passing glance and never really payed much attention to his skating since his presence had never struck him as anything particularily special. 

Now, however, at the banquet of yet another GPF where he had taken home gold, he found himself looking down at this black-haired man who was practically dry-humping him while begging him in front of everyone and with very slurred speech to be his coach. All of this should have been absolutely repulsive. 

And yet, Victor found himself utterly and completely charmed. 

He was cry-laughing at the dance battle between the two Yuris and had the time of his life as he joined in, letting Yuuri lead him across the dance floor like he was born to do it.  
By the time both Yuuri and Chris had lost most of their clothes and were giving an impressive performance at the pole (wherever that had come from), Victor was pretty sure he was in love. 

Maybe it was finally time for a new chapter in his life.


End file.
